Ingenuity With a Side of Stupid
by ReniaTehFireBender
Summary: so this is a little collection of oneshots I've written on the go. no uploading schedule, just random uploads when i have the time and am satisfied with my writing. light criticism is welcome but flames are useless and will just be laughed at. hope u guys like! :D ratings may vary, its rated based off of the first one i wrote and published in this.
1. I'll Follow You

I'll follow you  
(a MxM oneshot)

I'll Follow You, Shinedown

I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm, don't worry I'll keep you warm.  
I'll follow you down, while we're passing through space, I don't care if we fall from grace.  
I'll follow you.

(a/n) so, here's a random one-shot I thought of while listening to one of the songs on the new Shinedown album, titled Amaryllis. The song is 'Ill follow you'. I like this album :3 it's fun :3 so, here's a short MattxMello one-shot I thought of randomly while on a car trip!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinedown, the album Amaryllis or any other albums or songs. No copy right infringement intended, all rights to exclusive owners

Matt's POV

I looked into Mellos blue eyes and was surprised to see them as warm and welcoming. Usually they we're icy, calculating, more often than not extremely pissed.  
I still trusted him, after everything. Leaving Whammy's House with no warning, getting half blown to hell then running to me in the middle of the night and basically scaring me to death, all the times he's done something that should've made me hate and or want to dis-own him.  
Not that we're related really, but we've been together for so long that he may as well be my blood brother as well as my metaphorical brother.  
But recently, it's been like he means something more to me. At first I was so confused, so afraid, but I realized all his running away had prepared me. I could tell him. If he ran, I could handle it. If he hated me, hit me, still on my radar. I'd be fine. Thanks to him, I was tough as nails ... and good at tuning things out, but that's a different story.  
So I gathered my courage, and opened my mouth to speak, but Mello quickly cut me off before I could say anything.  
"Matt, I know what your going to say. But, in all reality, can I trust you?" he said, sounding sincere but icy at the same time.  
I took a second to ponder this before answering.  
"Mello, I'll follow you. I'll follow you down to where forever lies. Without a doubt, I'm on your side. There's nowhere else I'd rather be. I'm not going to compromise, give you up and say goodbye. Guide me through the deep, keep you close to me. I'll follow you, it's up to you to decide whether I'm really to be trusted or not. I don't ever want to be hurt again, or to hurt you, but I want you. I'll follow you." I said, gazing into his eyes, smiling the kind of smile that lights up ones eyes.  
"I-I ... I understand," Mello whispered, uncharacteristically quiet. "And, I'll follow you too Matt. I love you."  
"Love you too Mello, love you too." I said, my words muffled by the fact that my head was lain on his shoulder, the part where it met the neck.  
"And while I'm content to stand here all day, dipstick, I need to go work on the Kira case, Kay?" he said, warmth in his voice.  
"Of course, you dope, need to keep up with Near, right?" I said, grinning.  
So I stood there watching Mello walk off, feeling happier for the first time in a while. I felt like the weight on my chest (that I didn't know what there) had lifted.

(a/n) lol, as I finished this the song I'm So Sick by Flyleaf came on XD irony at its finest. I love irony :3 so I hope you didn't hate this, and if you did, WHATEVER x3 flames are ignored, easy going criticism is appreciated, cause, y'know ... I suck. xD BYE GUYS!


	2. Its All Gone Horribly Wrong

It's all gone horrible wrong ...

(a/n) ok. So this is basically MxM gone horrible wrong. Its kinda sad :( poor matt (we all know Mello would be the dominant one, if this ever happened in the anime) soooo ... Cha ... And I tried to add a little bit of intimacy in there, considering I suck at writing it, and am too immature to stop laughing while trying to write it (x3) so, here ju goooo! Hope its not too bad x3

Matt's POV

Matt stared at Mello, wondering when things had gone so wrong. His head pounded and his jaw hurt where he had gotten hit with the butt of Mello's pistol. He was sure a bruise would form soon, had it not already. He ran to his room, locked the door, and dove onto the bed, holding his pillow tightly to his chest. Mello began to pound on the door, only increasing his rising headache.  
"MATT! MATT OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T DESERVE ME, YOU USELESS ASS! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING DIE!" he screamed, enraged. He was panting, his face turned a bright red, and his eyes bulging in anger. In other words, he was seriously pissed.  
"Mello, I'm sorry! I sorry Mello! Im sorry!" I whimpered, hoping to escape another beating.  
But I slowly got up and stood in front of the door, wanting to open it up. After a little hesitation (and horrifying silence from Mellos end) I opened the door a crack.  
"Matt," Mello said softly after a pause, tugging the door open enough for him to slip in. "I'm sorry for what I said, but you agreed to listen to me and to obey me. What am I supposed to do when you go galavanting off, and leave me to do all the hard work myself?" he said, sounding earnest.  
I went and sat on my bed, feeling ashamed. I had promised to help him and to do whatever he asked of me; but I hasn't expected this.  
Mello's still part of the mafia, being a hit man and organizing crimes. Or rather, having me be his hit man and organize crime. I don't want to do this, but I want Mello, and I don't really want his gun in my face, blowing my brains out, either.  
"Mello," I said, barely whispering. "I'm sorry."  
He came and sat beside me, leaning on me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder comfortingly. I forgot how he can be, when he's not screaming and swearing like a sailor.  
"Matt, I promised to be here for you, but you have to hold up your side too. I need you Matt." he then put both of his hands on my chest and laid me back on the bed, lying next to me, purring in my ear.  
"You don't realize how much I need you Matt. I know you need me, but you dont realize how I need you." he said, licking his lips slightly.  
I swallowed, maybe even gulped, and tried to pry my eyes away from his mouth. And failed miserably.  
"Mello, I-I ... I'm just not sure," I said, starting to tremble. "You know me. You know how I am."  
"Well then Matt, I'll just have to fix that." he said, starting to grin, as he shifted so he was straddling my hips. He leaned in a kissed me, his soft lips (that obviously smelled of chocolate) molded instantly to mine. I was surprised by the warmth of his body against mine, toughing it like a piece of bread. He deepened the kiss by putting his hand on my cheek, his thumb idly stroking my cheek bone. He ran his tongue lightly across my lips, making me shiver, asking for permission. As soon as my lips opened the tiniest bit, he dove right in, exploring every inch, every millimeter. One of my hands was tangled in his blond hair, the other idly tracing patterns through his shirt.  
Mello was the one who broke the kiss, pulling away only slightly and leaning his forehead against mine, breathing hard against my lips.  
"Want some more, kid?" he asked, smirking suggestively.  
"Let's just go slow, ok, Mello?" I murmured, unsure of how he would take it.  
"All in good time, my friend, all in good time." Mello replied, soon after getting up and going back out to the living room. I smiled. I liked Mello. No matter how bad things got(and he got pretty bad sometimes) everything would be all right, because he's Mello; and I like Mello. I like him a lot.

(a/n) that isn't really gone wrong, is it? By the way, the whole trying to write intimate-ness into it? Only half way there XD I'm not really ever planning on writing a lemon, but furthering my skills isn't a bad thing, considering those skills suck. A lot. XD hope you guys liked, and the ending was really just sort of mush done cause I'm tired and waiting for someone on Skype so XD TIME WASTING! WOOOO! XD night all! :3

~DEM FRENCHIES SAY GOODNIGHT!~


End file.
